1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of social media data analytics. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the field of analyzing data of one or more social networks with references to geographical locations and geographic context regions of the one or more social networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networks receive data from their users and provide a social structure of sets of individuals, groups, and/or organizations with multiple dyadic associations and/or ties between or among the sets of individuals, groups, and/or organizations. For example, a social network can receive data provided by a user and share the received data with other users affiliated with the user and/or affiliated with other users affiliated with one or more groups and/or organizations. In one instance, the data provided by the user may include a status (e.g., a personal status), a picture, a motion picture (e.g., a video), a rating of a venue, a review of a venue, or an action or activity of the user. In another instance, the data provided by the user may include a message for one or more other users affiliated with and/or related to the user. Massive amounts of useful data have been accumulated on social networks but have not been strongly leveraged for use in security, marketing, or other applications. In particular, the related art has not used geospatial references, location-based context, or a map-based interface in ascertaining the meanings and relevance of this useful data or assisting in drawing conclusions based on the geographical aspects of this data. Moreover, the related art has not utilized geographic context regions of social networks in obtaining and analyzing data associated with the geographic context regions and has not analyzed meanings and relevance of this useful data or assisting in drawing conclusions based on the geographical aspects of this data.
While one or more embodiments may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of this disclosure.